Back to Before
by Saberus9
Summary: A Time Travel fic. Because time is fickle and fleeting, we must do all we can. NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It just does what it should

**Disclaimer: It just does what it should.**

**Saberus9: I have decided to go and do a time travel fic along side my Bleach fic. I hope I can complete both. Don't hate me.**

Chapter 1 – Return

"Come, Kitsune-san" the Rokudaime Hokage spoke through his coughing, which echoed in his concealed chamber. His sickly form and cloudy eyes gazing into the dark halls where his remaining soldiers stood. A swift moving shadow approaching this seemingly frail man.

"I am here, Hokage-sama" said the fox-masked Anbu. The figure was hesitant Knowing what was to come next. _Plan C He's going to start Plan C. NO!…. This is not good. It means He's finally given up!_

"As I'm sure you are aware, We have lost and thus Plan C is now in motion." The Rokudaime said. The mighty and yet worn Hokage reached in to his robes and pulled out a scroll handing it to his chosen messenger. "Your task will be to deliver this letter to the Sandaime Hokage and no-one else, this is the task I have entrusted to you understand?"

Kitsune nodded sadly, "Yes Hokage-sama" was the only response he received. "Do not feel sad Kitsune-san, you are doing Konoha a great service." The Rokudaime then started a series of hand seals, causing a large seal in the middle of the room to glow.

"Clear your mind Kitsune-san, and recall what you must save." Were the words of the Hokage as he went through the hand seals with incredible speed.

Kitsune could only think back over the previous months, Atuski had resurfaced under the command of Uchiha Sasuke who was determined to destroy Konoha. And aliyance had formed between the Uchiha's Amegakure, Iwagakure what wanted vengence and Otogakure that Orochimaru had (in Kabuto's body) reclaimed. The war had sapped Konoha's strength from nearly five hundred active shinobi now only fewer than fifty remained. So here they all were acting out the final desperate plan deep within the underground fortress that formerly belonged to Root.

"It is time," The Hokage said. The seal glowing softly. "Good luck." Kitsune could not take it anymore and wrapped the Hokage in a deep hug.

"I'll miss you, Nii-san" was all Kitsune said. The Hokage's clouded eyes saddened but a small smile appeared, showing that the man within him still existed. KItsune acted again on spur of the moment instincts and with a quick mask removal had the Hokage in a deep liplock. With drawing slowly, The Hokage's eyes looked at the Anbu shocked.

"H…Ho…How…..How long?" was what he managed to choke out.

Kitsune smiled sadly as the mask was placed back into position. "Since I first saw you."

"I see…….Get in to position," the Hokage ordered hardening his heart for what he had to do. The Anbu complied. "Keep to the mission whatever the costs."

"Why me?" Kitsune asked. "Why not any of the others?"

"Because you not only know Konoha's story but you know my full story as well. For this reason I trust you to do your job and do it right………But for now good luck."

With a swift hand seal "Kai!" The Jutsu was set in motion

After ensuring that Kitsune was gone and swiftly destroying all trace of the seals and documents regarding his Kinjutsu, the Hokage placed his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side "Did I do the right thing Ikemasenmai?" The blade pulsed reassuringly.

Calling his remaining soldiers to him, he told them to prepare for a last charge, he asked them if they would die for Konoha in this last stand. Shinobi and Anbu alike were rejoicing internally as the man who was Hokage who's health had been degrading for the last four years stood before them shining like he once did all those years ago.

They charged from the Root base and even though they were only a score and three men, they fought like a thousand. However on that day until the very moment of his death at age twenty-six was Namikaze-Uzu Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and Jinchuriki of the nine Bijuu.

_Am I really here_ were Kitsunes first thoughts as she awoke. She could still feel her mask on her face and could feel the scroll in her hands.

A knocking on the door, startled her from her reverie. Quickly hiding her mask and the scroll away, she spoke "Enter"

The Hyuga branch member entered smiling, "Its time to get up Hanabi-sama"

**END**

Saberus9: whew…. The end of the first chap of something big. Please not that I will not have Hanabi go around announcing that she is from the future and giving Naruto magical fairy powers or any thing like that, Plan C will be revealed in due time.

**Ikemasenmai** (Forbidden Dance) - The Namikaze family sword. A Chakra blade that only obeys the hands of a Namikaze clan member. The sword is said to be partially sentient.

**UNNAMED TIME TRAVEL TECHNIQUE** – A technique created by the Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze-Uzu Naruto as a final price. For the Kinjutsu to work an intricate seal of thrity separate parts must be made and then a series of eight hundred and fifty-seven hand seals must be made. The technique is set of by a simple release.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dis – to – the – claim (– to – the - er

Disclaimer: Dis – to – the – claim (– to – the - er?)

Chapter 2 – Plans set in motion

To say that a certain Hyuga was pissed was an understatement.

Hanabi was being forced to under go lessons in proper Hyuga etiquette and the proper Jyuken forms that she had learnt before. She was also disgusted with the lack of chakra and strengths in her seven year old body had. She was however able to glean that she had enough to pull off her purpose.

She did manage however during the brief resting period between her lessons to quickly use the Advanced Kage Bushin Jutsu and after use of the Toton Jutsu, she reclaimed her mask and the scroll. Then she was off to the tower to set plan C in motion.

The Sandaime was having a wonderful day, the birds were singing, his tea was hot and fresh and the paperwork was under control for today. He was currently drinking said tea while watching Naruto on the Hokage Monument painting a funny expression on his face. It was quite amusing that Naruto was able to do so under the Village's collective noses and besides the old man thought the faces needed some color any way.

He suddenly felt rather than saw a shinobi standing in his office. Looking around he saw no-one. "Report" he barked sharply. A diminutive figure shimmered in to existence. The person was a child clearly but the Sandaime's experienced eye said otherwise; everything from the obvious Anbu mask to the relaxed yet ready stance of this nin spoke volumes of battle experience and hardship. Only one thing concerned him more than the look of this child. _How could anyone know Jiraiya's technique?_

"Greetings Hokage-sama, I am Kitsune and I have a message for you," Hanabi spoke carefully, drawing out the scroll. She handed it to the Sandaime. The Sandaime looked at it skeptically before opening it and reading the first line. His eyes widened considerably and then he looked up.

"Is this a joke?"

Hanabi could only reply with "It is no joke, Hokage-sama" even though she herself had no idea of the true contents of the letter.

After about three quarters of an hour, the Sandaime finished the rather extensive letter. "Kitsune-san or should I say, Hanabi-chan, Please wait in the corner" were his only words as he sent for some nins to bring one Uzumaki Naruto to his office.

The only thought running through Hanabi's shocked mind was _the bastard planned it to be me all along._

Meanwhile, Naruto, who was unaware of the plots in motion at this time was having the time of his life. He dodged Jounins for a while and then using the Kakuremino no Jutsu lost them completely. _And now to some Ramen_ he thought happily only to be caught by Iruka but before Iruka could pick up Naruto's hog-tied form, some Anbu popped up and said that the Sandaime wished to see the tied up student.

_Well what do I do now?_ Iruka thought _I know! How about a Henge review……Heh..heh…heh.._

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office with no time to spare. He was prepared to shout something like "what the hell is this about, Ojii-san?" but the look on the old man's face told him to hold his tongue. The small Anbu nin in the corner did not comfort him either.

"Naruto, I have decided that it is time to tell you about your parents, but first tell me what you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." To this Naruto related the tale which he knew well of his hero, the Yondaime killing off the mightiest of the Bijuu and sacrificing his own life in order to protect Konoha.

"Very good, Naruto," the boy's face lit up at praise, which was not given to him often. "But that is a lie." His face falling once more. _Why am I always wrong?_ He thought sadly.

"You see, my boy," the Hokage elaborated. "That is the truth given to the current generation, the real truth is you cannot kill something that is not mortal, The Yondaime had to seal it away in something living which could then die at the end of it's natural life and it had to be something with a changing and complex chakra circulatory system, a human baby to be precise. Since he could never ask another for their baby, he had to use his own son…You."

Naruto was stunned, so many bittersweet thoughts running through his mind. Now things he didn't understand. "A..and…my..my..Mother?" he managed to choke out. The Sandaime's facial expression told him everything and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He started to cry earnestly. He felt a pair of thin arms surround him, cracking open a leaking eyes he noticed the little Anbu clinging to him as if the nin's life depended on it.

After a few minutes, the Sandaime spoke again, "you must understand Naruto that these secrets are that I am telling you are S-rank at the very least. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina and your father's was Namikaze Minato, Your original name was to be Namikaze-Uzu Naruto so that even though your mother was the last of her clan the name would live on. You can tell no one this until you have at least reached the rank of Jounin, However I will give you two parts of your inheritance access to the family style scrolls upon request and most importantly this."

The old man smeared a small quantity of blood on a seal hidden behind the Yondaime's portrait. "This is the Namikaze clan sword, Ikemasenmai."

The sword itself looked rather plain non-ornamental, a simple black scabbard and hilt with a red leather grip with its name scratched into it in fine gold letters. It looked like any other clan shirasaya, only black. It was only when the Hokage drew it could he see a slight yellow sheen in the blade. "Here take it" the Hokage said kindly handing the blade to the boy wiping tear off of his face.

In the moment Naruto's hand touched the blade, a brief flicker of yellow charkra flew across his body. The thirteen year-old could feel a strange mind just beyond his own, he could feel calm purpose there reassuring yet as sharp as a razor. _Is this the feeling that this sword feels._

"There's more Naruto," the Hokage said. Naruto's attention fell on him again, "It has come to my attention that you are in capable of performing the Academy Bushin technique, thus you will fail becoming a genin, now before you argue, I will teach you a better technique, a Kinjutsu called Kage Bushin, watch and learn."

As the Sandaime taught the boy who would eventually become the Rokudaime a technique he would eventually use regularly, Hanabi was staring at the yellow blade in Naruto's hands. She recalled the first time she had ever seen that weapon.

_Konoha was under attack by Pein, all six of him, her and it. Hanabi was just returning from her first mission as a genin. She was proud that she had started early and graduated the number one kunoichi in her class. That is until her Jounin-sensei was killed by a man with piercings. Just as he was about to kill her and her teammates, the man was knocked back by a jump-suited figure._

_She knew the figure before her, a man she secretly and her sister less secretly loved and admired. Upon those mighty shoulders sat two small toads and those beautiful eyes of his now resembled a toads. Across his left side was a Shirasaya made of black wood, a sword given to him by the Godaime on his arrival back form the Toad Plane._

_For several heart stopping minutes, he fought one Pein before another attacked dispelling the toads and returning him to his normal state. He managed to fend them off for a while before summoning two Kage Bushin and creating a mighty attack she did not know the name of at that time. With it he managed to destroy one of Pein's bodies but the other managed to dodge away._

_She saw something that made her heart freeze, Naruto was exhausted and barely standing. Activating her Byakugan and preparing to rush in to help him, she saw something strange, in the moment he touched the blade, a weird flash of yellow chakra covered her love for an instant and then suddenly just below the Tenketsu of his heart as small sphere of about a hundred Tenketsu formed glowing with a vibrant yellow energy. She then saw the strange yellow flood his system and some move into the blade. She swore she could also see a tiny amount forming just in front of Pein and then Naruto stood before Pein, the blade embedded deep through Pein's neck severing the spine killing Pein's very last body._

"Naruto," the Hokage said calmly, bringing Hanabi back from the 'past'. "You have performed admirably in this little test and as you are capable. Because of this and that you have shown great promise, I hereby grant you the rank of Genin"

"Even though you have graduated, I still expect you to take the academy exam tomorrow and further more you may not use Kage Bushin during the test, you can however use it to clean up the mess you made this morning."

Naruto grimaced.

"In the week after the exams but before the team assignments I expect you to study your family style. Kitsune-chan here will help you." The Hokage spoke. Hanabi smiled beneath her mask and gave him a friendly wave.

"And finally, tonight I assign you first mission. It is high A-Rank and you will be receiving the pay for such a mission. You see it has come to my attention that one of your teachers, a certain Chunin called Mizuki is a Traitor…"

**END **

**Saberus9: ok ok ok I bet your mad for me giving Naruto a bloodline but atleat it isn't dramatically over powered and he won't get levels or any instant learning of like mega-jutsus or any thing. Long chappie though ne?**

**Advanced Kage Bushin:** A technique developed in secret by the Rokudaime Hokage that allows the creation of a sturdy shadow clone which bleeds, feels, looks and even smells real.

**Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique): **Jiraiya's famous peeping tech-- I mean "Spying Technique"

**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of invisibility technique):** a technique that allows a shinobi to blend in with an object using only cloth (you know the hide in the fence technique).

**Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique):** a technique involving instantaneous teleportation through use of a seal with a focus. This technique is a clan technique involving a certain kind of chakra and is thus uncopyable.

**Ikemasenmai** (Forbidden Dance) - The Namikaze family sword. A Chakra blade that only obeys the hands of a Namikaze clan member. The sword is said to be partially sentient and is often used to activate the Namikaze bloodline. Disguised in the form of a Shirasaya, it is surprisingly designed for combat, the wooden parts are chakra-tempered and treated so that the weapon is virtually unbreakable. When active, the blade merely glows a more vibrant yellow internally releasing little energy until the strike. The sword has not seen any real use for generations and it's existence now forgotten by many clans.

**Namikaze Bloodline:** The Namikaze clan has a rather powerful bloodline, the ability to teleport. The chakra is contained in a small sphere-like network of an extra one hundred Tenketsu which connect to the heart and is located within the normal Keirakukei The drawbacks however are that it is rather chakra intensive to use and requires immense visualization and concentration skills. The Namikazes dropped the creation of jutsus for this bloodline due in favor of Shushin jutsu which was more efficient. This bloodline was relatively underdeveloped until the invention of the technique which would make the Yondaime famous: Hiraishin no jutsu. Interestingly the bloodline uses a form of yellow chakra suggesting a past connection between the Namikaze and the Hakate clans long ago.

**Shirasaya** simply a method of storing a blade for long periods of time. It is made of Lacquered wood and is not designed for combat.

**Keirakukei:** Chakra circulatory system. Has 361 Tenketsu normally and 461 in the case of a bloodline active Namikaze.

**Tenketsu: "**Pressure points" or rather nodes from which Chakra can be released. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: magical poncy prancing disclaim

**Saberus9: I regret to inform you that in this chapter unlike the manga or the anime Naruto will show some actual growth and his remaining 'family' will be revealed. (Not an OC) Also team assignments will be given. **

Chapter 3: Training Begins

Naruto stood at the center of the clearing holding the forbidden scroll. Mizuki approached from the tree line, smirking inwardly. _What a fool_ he thought. _Like a monster like him would ever become a genin. He doesn't even deserve to live._

Mizuki was even now astonished by how easily the boy before him could be manipulated into doing things. Was the demon stupid enough to believe him or did it have another purpose. Was the Kyuubi just biding it's time and waiting for the moment to strike.

It was then that Iruka arrived or rather crawled on to the scene. The poor man was bleeding profusely from wounds along his entire body. These wounds had been inflicted by Mizuki in order to prevent his interference with tonight's events. Iruka drew on the last of his strength and shouted, "Don't give him the scroll Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto shouted. Dropping the scroll, he rushed over to the bleeding man. Mizuki smirked picking up the scroll only to have it turn into a log. _Henge?_ He thought.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Naruto asked. "Ojii-san is more than aware of your activities traitor. As for the forbidden scroll, it's still safely hidden away where it belongs." _Dammit!_ Mizuki thought as he watched Naruto reach into his pocket and pull something out._ I need to buy time so I can flee… Well….. I could break that law._

"Naruto, do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you?" Mizuki started smugly. He could see it now, Naruto's fragile world broken and the boy frozen in shock as he got away Scot-free._ Vengeance will be sweet._

"If this is about the Kyuubi," Naruto replied coldly. "I am already aware of it's presence." With that Naruto lifted the thing he had taken out of his pocket and tied it to it's rightful place. It was an old Hitai-ate, his father's own, battered and scratched. "And now," He continued. "As it is my mission and duty, I hereby place you under arrest"

With that a dozen Anbu dropped from the trees to surround and capture the rogue Chunin.

_____________________________________________________________________

With his mission completed, Naruto now had a week of free time before team assignments. Normally he would spend such free time eating Ramen and chasing Sakura for a date. But not this week, He was so excited. He was going to learn the fighting skills of his clan.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" a voice said cheerfully. Naruto looked up and saw Kitsune standing outside of the window.

"Morning, Kitsune-chan," Naruto replied happily. Kitsune was carrying the very things he wanted to see today: his familiy's combat scrolls. They were fairly large but that was expected as the styles were according to Ojii-san both nearly two hundred years old. Form what the Hokage had told him the Namikazes had been formed from a total merging alliance between a clan of samurai and a clan of nin two hundred years ago. Upon the first of the merged generation's children's accent to become clan head and wielding the samurai's "special ceremonial sword" the bloodline was finally awakened.

"Ok, lets go to training ground 57," Hanabi said as Naruto strapped on Ikemasenmai and quickly ate some cup ramen in preparation for a good long day of training.

_____________________________________________________________________

Upon arrival at the training grounds, Hanabi realized something and could not help but slap her head in frustration. _How could I be so stupid?_

Naruto noticed this and was concerned. "what's wrong, Kitsune-chan?" he said.

"The style, Naruto-kun." She responded. "The style. Neither you nor I know it and your gonna have to learn it from the scrolls. Damn! Do you know how hard it is to learn a style correctly from just scrolls?" _He never told me how he learned his style in the first place. That damn bastard!_

Naruto's face fell but he continued to unravel the first scroll. After a few moments he spoke up. "Kitsune-chan?" he said. "There's something here." He gestured to a seal at the end of the scroll.

"I think it's a blood seal," Hanabi said. "Try it out. Just cut you self and swipe the seal with a little Chakra." Naruto looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious." Naruto did so swiftly and a flash of white light and smoke and then on the scroll was a featureless wooden doll the size of a man.

"What's this?" Naruto exclaimed. The doll had only two truly defining features one was a blue jewel in the center of it's chest and the other was a matching hue to the scroll it came from. _I wonder, _thought Naruto. He then tried to force Chakra into the jewel on the dolls chest. It absorbed Chakra at a rather alarming rate before suddenly standing. Then the doll henged into him! "Instruction?" It said in a monotone voice.

_What the hell? _Were both Naruto and Hanabi's thoughts though in Hanabi's mind much coarser words were used. 24 separate ones, that together could make even the hardiest of sailors blush. But that's another story.

"Uhhhhh…. 3rd Kata?" Naruto said. With that the golen moved into a perfect example of the third Kata on the scroll. "Wow, look Kitsune-chan." He exclaimed excitedly. "This is like a teacher or something. There maybe one in the other scroll too!"

"Excellent" Hanabi responded. "Set them up and then use twenty Kage Bushins per doll to begin with." Naruto quickly did so.

"Now, come with me. I want you to learn how to develop a new jutsu." Hanabi ordered.

"New Jutsu?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Yes, You see." Hanabi responded. "You have managed to create a new form of Henge. This new Henge of yours is far more advanced that the normal version. So why not try applying the same principles to the Kage Bushin no Jutsu?"

_____________________________________________________________________

_Two hours later_

Naruto was exhausted but invigorated. "what should I call it, Kitsune-chan?"

Hanabi smiled under her mask. _Everything is going according to plan. One of his most powerful jutsus ever is already in his grasp! At this rate, we may even win the sound invasion. _"How about the Advanced Kage Bushin? It seems fitting." She said sweetly.

"Now," she continued. "The only thing left to do is contact the Kyuubi, I want you to meditate with Ikemasenmai in order to get a deal with this demon." _I might as well try to start up the relationship Naruto-Kun had with his inner demon last time,_ She thought. She never really understood how their relationship worked as the Naruto she had known was a complete enigma from Ramen-loving start to ocean-deep finish.

"Meditation?" Naruto asked. Hanabi sighed and explained it to him several times in order for him to understand. After a while he got it and off he went.

_____________________________________________________________________

Naruto opened his eyes to see a flooded sewer with dank corroding concrete walls and rusting pipes. He loked around taking note of the lack of wetness in the water and that Ikemasenmai was missing from his hands. _So this is my mind?_ He thought. _What a dreary place._ He then saw movement out of the cornr of his eye and turn around to see………

Himself?

No wait, this wasn't him he doesn't wear black gi pants and a red sash. He also did not have a glowing shere of yellow light in his chest nor did he lack eyes. Those gaping black holes where the eyes should be were quite creepy. "Who are you?" he asked rather hesitantly.

The 'Naruto' responded with only a "………….."

_Wait a minute! Red on Black with yellow?_ "Ikemasenmai?" He asked. The figure responded with only a nod.

"Well let's get this over with," said Naruto, rather relieved that a personal crisis had been averted. "To the Kyuubi!" He said heading in what he hoped was the right direction.

After a while, He managed to reach the sealed cage behind which the Kyuubi resided. As he approached he noticed a pair of large red eyes glaring at him through the bars. The demon then spoke. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Kyuubi no Yoko and all other names I have been called in the past. I am the mightiest of alldemons. who dares to awaken me from my slumber le alone be in my presence."**__The immense demon eyed Naruto_**, "I see…. My container is weak, so very weak why don't I just TAKE OVER!"**_ With the monster lunged at the bars a massive paw heading towards Naruto only to be pinned down by Ikemasenmai's arm, which had shifted in to a blade.

The great Bijuu looked, blinked and looked again. **"That aura……. Is that you Ikemasenmai?" **The 'Naruto-esque' being nodded in reply. **"I haven seen you since….. Why do you protect this boy? Does he possess the Kenkontama?"** Again Nauto's blade nodded. **"I see…. So he's a descendent of **_**Him**_**"** The Bijuu said amusedly.

"Whats this all about?" Naruto demanded.

"**You are weak boy,"** The Kyuubi replied. **"And as you are human I can only ever lend you three tails of power without significant damage to your body. As it stands you may not be able to handle even one yet. This would be the least I could do for one who's ancestor was one of the ten Bijuu"**

Naruto wanted to repond with a "Tenth Bijuu?" but his mind was struggling with this concept.

"**Now Begone" **The Kyuubi commanded and Naruto began to fade. **"Oh and Naruto. From now on call me Kyu."**

_____________________________________________________________________

Returning to reality Naruto noticed a change in the area around him. Namly the Hokage had shown up. "Hey Ojii-san," Naruto said cheerfully, the old man's presence displacing his shock for the moment. "Whats going on?"

"Naruto-kun," The Sandaime said rather seriously. "I suppose that I should tell you of your last living family member. He has however left your clan behind and even become a nukenin. He is your father's older brother."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The hokage held his head and sighed loudly before speaking. "Namikaze Oroichimaru."

**END**

**Saberus9: Yes! Oro-teme as an uncle. And from now on the Kage bushin Naruto uses are al of this advanced type. Further more I have decided to pull the old clan resurrection act trope. Naruto will receive a small Harem. As a spoiler the list is currently:**

**-Hanabi**

**-Temari **

**-Tayuya**

**-Isaribi**

**Hitai-ate:** Forehead protector.

**Nukenin:** missing nin.

**total merging alliance (I totally made this up):** when two clans chose to under go this form of alliance all unattached members of a clan are paired off and the next generation are married together also thus completely merging the clans.

**Advanced Kage Bushin:** A technique developed in secret by the Rokudaime Hokage that allows the creation of a sturdy shadow clone which bleeds, feels, looks and even smells real. The clone also allows the development of Chakra capacity as well as the control development allowances of the regular bushin technique. The technique uses the same handsigns and even the same announcement as the original but Chakra is shaped differently.

**Ikemasenmai** (Forbidden Dance) - The Namikaze family sword. A Chakra blade that only obeys the hands of a Namikaze clan member. The sword is said to be partially sentient and is often used to activate the Namikaze bloodline. Disguised in the form of a Shirasaya, it is surprisingly designed for combat, the wooden parts are Chakra-tempered and treated so that the weapon is virtually unbreakable. When active, the blade merely glows a more vibrant yellow internally releasing little energy until the strike. The sword has not seen any real use for generations and it's existence now forgotten by many clans.

**Namikaze Bloodline: **kenkontama** – **_(Universe Sphere)_**:** The Namikaze clan has a rather powerful bloodline, the ability to teleport. The Chakra is contained in a small sphere-like network of an extra one hundred Tenketsu which connect to the heart and is located within the normal Keirakukei The drawbacks however are that it is rather Chakra intensive to use and requires immense visualization and concentration skills due to the fact that the user effectively pulls two in the universe points into one during transfer. The Namikazes dropped the creation of jutsus for this bloodline due in favor of Shushin jutsu which was more efficient. This bloodline was relatively underdeveloped until the invention of the technique which would make the Yondaime famous: Hiraishin no jutsu. Interestingly the bloodline uses a form of yellow Chakra suggesting a past connection between the Namikaze and the Hakate clans long ago. This however may be unfounded as the Kyuubi has revealed a possible source as the unknown tenth Bijuu.


	4. Chapter 4

Díscläïmèr: Uhhhh…. That's French for I don't own. Man, I look good in jeans.

**Saberus9: Sorry guys Long time no update but here is one or two (I hope) updates and an Omake for you. Sorry but team assignments and the test are in the next chappie, this is training week.**

Chapter 4: Training continues

_The Kitten was running across the mountain. She was crying because she was being made fun of by the Ox. All nine of them had been born at the same time so she did not know why she was the smallest of them. She could still hear their jeering and then she closed her eyes and ran faster._

_WHAM! She collided with an immovable object, it felt like she had ran into a mountain face first. Opening her eyes, she saw two sky-blue and yet reptillian eyes looking into hers._

"_Nii-san." She said._

"_Why do you cry, Ni?" Said He._

_Just then the Ox came into view and screeched to a halt. Those eyes moved to their intense stare to the Ox who shrank under the gaze. "Did you make her cry, Hachi?" He said threateningly._

It had been two days and Hanabi still couldn't believe it. Naruto, The Naruto was related to one of the Sannin. She knew he had been trained by one and that he had saved the soul of another but related to the third one. That was just crazy!

Naruto on the other hand had stepped up his training. He was unknowingly carving out a new path in the future as he was now struck by a new dream, one even more important to him than becoming Hokage. He wanted to find his uncle and bring him home. He wanted a close relative that he could laugh with, he wanted someone to tell him stories about how beautiful his mother was or how his father acted as a child but most importantly of all he wanted someone to come home to, to greet him at the door and watch out for him. This was his new dream, becoming Hokage coming second.

It had been later that same day that Naruto and the little Anbu had encountered an interesting sight, changing the future slightly again.

They had been training hard on the close combat style that Naruto clones were learning from the scroll golem. From what Hanabi had read, the fighting style was called Kazeken and required a wind affinity to truly master. As Naruto had, like all nins his age, not yet separated his elemental Chakra from his regular Chakra. He could not truly complete the style. The principle of the style was power over speed and speed over defense. There were few blocking stances and the concept was to be able to hit them without striking them.

Naruto just taken a strike from a clone as he put another out of its misery when he heard the cry of 'Konoha Sennpu' and saw a pair of green streaks strike the clone he was fighting.

When the dust cleared he saw two sets of thick eyebrows and _whoa _was his only thought.

"Lee!" Said the first set of megabrows. "I fear we may have interfered and banked this boy's fires of Youth"

"Oh No! Gai-Sensei" Said the second pair.

"Lee, If we cannot restore his fires to their former glory of Youthfullness," Said Gai. "We must climb a waterfall."

"And if we cannot do that we must run four hundred laps around Konoha on our fingertips," said Lee.

"And if we cannot do that we must build a monument to Youth using only our feet." Gai said.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They hugged and produced a sunset from nowhere, a powerful genjutsu made of Gai's Youth.

Hanabi's thoughts however moved to her past more, specifically the last time she had seen the infamous Rock Lee.

"_Inu-Teichio" KItsune said. The mighty Anbu captian who was a Taijutsu legend was bleeding profusely. Rock Lee or rather Inu was famous among the Anbu core as being the only Anbu ever to attain rank being only able use TaiJutsu. It was rumoured that the original Inu and his eternal rival were both extraordinarily proud of him._

_Rock Lee had achieved his dream, he was a powerful Shinobi and he even married Sakura, a girl he fell in love with at first sight. He was ecstatic on the mission as she was eight months pregnant. Now however he was dying, Kitsune could see that he knew it. The Amen nins were still hot on their tail. _

"_Keep moving and Do Not Stop!" Inu said calmly. The team knew what he was going to do, they could all see that he was slowing them down. He was going to remain behind to stop them. _

"_Hanabi, Hana, Udon, Neji. It has been an honor working with you all." Lee said. Neji stiffened knowing that his old teammate and friend was about to stay behind._

"_SHUT UP AND GO!" Lee roared knowing that Neji was about to speak out against Lee's decision._

Hanabi recalled that Sakura had fell into a deep depression after that for a week before having a miscarriage. The baby survived due to Tsunade forcing Sakura into forced labor but the mother died due to her weakness after her depression.

The Baby then fell into the hands of his godfather, Naruto. Little Rock Gai never knew a single moment of sadness in his brief life before his death being crushed in the shelter during an attack. After that Naruto lost his ability to forgive, he gave orders that only highly placed nins were to be left alive for painful interrogation which Anko was given free reign on. All others were to be slaughtered.

Naruto had never found a wife or a family even when she had been right there by his side all the time. Lee and Sakura 's four year old child had been the light in his life.

Oddly enough Gai and Lee decided that the only way to restore Naruto's fires of Youth was to spar with him for the remainder for the week and, after Gai glanced at the taijutsu scroll, give him a scroll on Chakra separation and the elemental test which revealed he was a wind type.

For Naruto, the week was a blast. He even spent a whole day with Konohamaru teaching him the value of hardwork as well as a little Kazeken and his infamous anti-perv jutsu.

Kitsune just felt nostalgic.

"_Did you make her cry, Hachi?" He said threateningly._

_The Ox nodded._

"_Say your sorry," He said gently._

"_Sorry," said the Ox._

Yugito woke from her slumber. "What was that dream?" she said aloud.

"**I'm sorry," **came a response. **"I don't know why I'm remembering my childhood. After all we were all young once."**

**END**

**Saberus9: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. A little more of the 'mystery' unfolds.**

**Kazeken:** Wind fist

**Namikaze Bloodline: **kenkontama** – **_(Universe Sphere)_**:** The Namikaze clan has a rather powerful bloodline, the ability to teleport. The Chakra is contained in a small sphere-like network of an extra one hundred Tenketsu which connect to the heart and is located within the normal Keirakukei The drawbacks however are that it is rather Chakra intensive to use and requires immense visualization and concentration skills due to the fact that the user effectively pulls two in the universe points into one during transfer. The Namikazes dropped the creation of jutsus for this bloodline due in favor of Shushin jutsu which was more efficient. This bloodline was relatively underdeveloped until the invention of the technique which would make the Yondaime famous: Hiraishin no jutsu. Interestingly the bloodline uses a form of yellow Chakra suggesting a past connection between the Namikaze and the Hakate clans long ago. This however may be unfounded as the Kyuubi has revealed a possible source as the unknown tenth Bijuu. The Bloodline also produces purely wind users leading to a highly adapted fighting style.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclam - The seafood alternative

**Saberus9: ok so the previous chapter was maybe a bit short but now team assignments and the test. Just to spoil it for you in this chapter, Naruto impresses some people and shocks others.**

Chapter 5: Teammates

"_Sand, Sand, Your so Fun!_

_I let you rub against my tum!_

_Sand, Sand, You're the best!_

_Even when scratching against my chest!" sang Ich happily as he played in his favorite sandpit on the mountain. His Aniki had made these for him to play in._

_Go then appeared out of a nearby cave. "Ich," He said. "You make the most lovely of rhymes"_

"_Thanks, Go!" said Ich. Out of the Nine siblings and Aniki, Go was the only one with not a single mean bone in his body._

"_Hey, Go," Ich said "Lets go see Aniki!" And with that they padded off into the caves to find him._

"Wake up, Onee-san!" were the first words Hinata heard as she awoke.

"What is it, Hanabi-chan?" She responded. _Hanabi has been acting oddly this past week_ She thought. Hanabi had taken to being kinder in general, losing the strangely smug and snobbish air that she had carried with her nearly since she was born. She had even taken to hanging out with Hinata and even tried to talk to Neji. She had also been disappearing lately to play away from the compound.

"It's time for you to go to school, isn't it team assignment day" Hanabi said happily.

_I can't wait to find out if Sandaime changed the teams to something else_ She thought.

"Yes, Team Assignments." Hinata replied sadly. _Naruto-kun failed his exam. I think he might be crushed by a third failure._

"Make sure to tell me what team Naruto-kun is on." Hanabi chirped.

_Naruto Passed? _Hinata thought _Wait Naruto-kun?_ "Hanabi-chan" Hinata said as calmly as she could. "How do you know Naruto-kun?"

_Oh crap….. Think Hanabi think.. _"Uh.. I met Naruto-kun on a field when I got lost. I saw him doing something that looked fun so I asked him what he was doing," Hanabi said. "He said he was training, He said he was a nin and was going to become Hokage one day. Then I asked him where the playground was, he showed me and then I came home."

_Great!...Great!... Just what I need more competition for Naruto-kun's heart._ Hinata thought. It was her number one fear that others will see how brave and strong Naruto was and then steal him from her. "Hanabi-chan," she said. "Could you please leave I wish to get changed."

Naruto was at the academy and had taken a seat foolishly on the same row as Sasuke. Not that he really cared as currently he was engrossed in the reading of his new scroll. Shikamaru was staring at him, so was Sasuke. Naruto, The Uzumaki Naruto was calmly reading.

"Goal!" Cried Ino and Sakura as they entered the room.

"I win again, Sakura" Ino panted with a grin on her face.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter," Sakura replied equally breathless. "Are you blind?"

During all of this Naruto was reading. He had not noticed them enter. Seeing Sasuke sitting on a row, Sakura raced to sit next to him only to see Naruto blocking her reading something. _Hah! _She thought _He is trying to impress me by reading. _

"Naruto, Move so I can sit next to Sasuke!" She said to the reading boy. Naruto did not hear her as he was trying really hard to read the book.

It was then Hinata entered, later than normal because her sister was acting up a little during breakfast and she had walked slowly while deep in thought. She had unknowingly gained a little respect from her father who firmly believed that people should wait for the Hyuga to arrive.

Seeing Naruto already there, she immediately thought _CHANCE!_ And approached the seat he was in where he was reading while ignoring a ranting Sakura. She tapped him on the shoulder drawing his attention and said "Na…Naruto, m..m..may I sit he….here?" Naruto smiled and nodded moving so she could get by. The moment she sat down she fainted.

_Weird_ Naruto thought_ Cute girl but weird_. He then propped her up in the desk to make sure she was ok.

It had been about three hours since the team assignments were given out and Sakura was looking googly-eyed at a brooding Sasuke while Naruto ignored them both, reading calmly. Suddenly the door opened, Team Seven glanced up. A man with a cloth half-mask and silver hair walked in.

"My first impression of you is," he said "that I need to get to know you better. Team Seven meet on the roof."

After the Team was assembled on the roof. The man spoke once again

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves. Tell me your names, what you like what you hate, your dreams and hobbies. Here I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…. I have few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name," Said Sakura while Naruto only nodded still trying to sort out this elemental affinity exercise and Sasuke resisted the impulse to say 'no shit'.

"You first," said Kakashi looking at Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like…well, the person I like is … And my hobby is … well, my dream is to…." She said, had Naruto been watching he would have seen a lot of giggling and looking at Sasuke.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked indifferently.

"Naruto" she said nastily, once again Naruto failed to pick up on her speech.

"You next." He says to Sasuke.

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I havr no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to …. kill a certain man"

_Sasuke is sooooo Cool!_ thought Sakura.

"And lastly you." Kakashi said, there was a pause. "Oi, you tell us about yourself."

Naruto then finally responded with "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Normally I would tell you about myself but a friend told me that only those I trust should know about me. I don't think I should tell you until you have earned that trust."

"O….K…. well moving on, We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow. survival see out of 27 graduates, only nine will become Genin, the others will be put back in the Academy. Meet me at Training Ground Seven at five am and bring your equipment. And one last thing, Don't eat breakfast. You will throw up if you do." Kakashi said before leaving.

After hearing this Naruto got a bit worried. What if he failed, if he did he would never find his uncle and he would never find his family. _I need to do my best_ He thought _I will pass!_ And with that resolution in mind he headed out to a training field to practice cutting leaves with his Chakra.

The next morning, Naruto awoke and immediately crossed his legs and made a Tora seal. He found meditation relaxing and seemed to be able to work things out easier when he did it. _So…. Survival training_ He thought _ok.. Lets think nine out of twenty seven so either only three teams pass or only one out of each team passes. But then why do they put us in teams? Damn! I need to know more to find the answer. Alright then how about what else he said Survival training but we can't eat or we puke? But we need the energy or we might fail! I'll just have to risk it. _

Getting up from his meditative pose he made a breakfast of Cup Ramen and Fruit as well as a little Juice. During Training Gai-Sensei had impressed on him the values of a balanced diet for strength, Naruto had meditated on this and found it a good reason. Speaking of meditation he recalled why he used a Tora Seal while meditating. Kitsune-Chan had said that you needed a form of focus and that one of her friends had used a Tora seal to focus. It worked for Him just like it worked for Naruto.

Naruto arrived at twenty past five. "You're Late!" Sakura yelled at him.

It wasn't until eight that Kakashi showed up. "Hi fellows. Good morning."

"You're Late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"A black cat crossed my path, so.." Kakashi replied sheepishly before seeing the looks on the faces of his students.

"Lets move on…." He said puling out two Bentos, two bells and an alarm clock. "Ok, the clock is set to go off at noon, in today's training you have to get one of these bells from me. If you can't you don't get lunch. I will tie you to one of the three stumps and eat lunch in front of you." At this two stomachs growled. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto.

"What?" He said. "It was a suggestion not an order. Besides Gai-Sensei said to always eat a hearty breakfast!" _He knows Gai?_ Kakashi thought.

"Wait, Why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I guess that means that one will fail the mission and thus fail. It might be one or maybe all three. Come at me with intent to kill. Now go!" Kakashi said as his students flew off into the trees. A few seconds later Naruto flew out and attacked him.

"Lets have a fair match!" he shouted. _What an idiot_ thought Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi asked to be replied to with "What's weird is your hair style."

As Naruto ran at the man, Kakashi opened his hip pouch and drew out a….. book while saying "Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first."

Naruto had paused, his mind coming to a conclusion, Kakashi was ignoring him as if he was worthless. It boiled his blood. He immediately punched Kakashi.

Kakashi caught his fist and then felt pain. Dodging back he looked at his hand there were a few small cuts in the glove and he had little more than papercuts on his hand. His eyes widening slightly. _This sensei's style Kazeken._ He thought. _The style that hits even as it misses. The boy obviously knows what he is doing but has not yet mastered his affinity. A Kazeken master would have shredded my arm off with that technique._

Naruto Lunged at him again before he moved behind Naruto placing his hands into a Tora Seal. Sasuke and Sakura quickly came to the conclusion that Kakashi was going to use a higher level fire ninjutsu until he rammed the seal into Naruto's butt while shouting the name of the humiliating technique. Only to have Naruto explode into smoke. "Kage Bushin? Clever boy," Kakashi said as Naruto's teammates looked on in shock. Deeper in the forest, Naruto who was meditating recived the memories of the clone. _What a humiliating death _He thought_. But now everything makes sense. I can't speak for the others But I for one can't fight a Jounin by myself. That's it! We need to work together. I'd better go find the others_.

Naruto then woke to a scream. He immediately headed in that direction. Only to have the timer go off. They reassembled at the stumps finding Sakura tied to them. "As Sakura was the only one to fail to confront me, she does not get to eat. And she will be sent back to the Academy. However you two…. You two should be dropped from the Ninja tgraining program altogether. The answer was the work as a team. Teamwork. But since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you all one last chance after lunch. Eat up you two. And DO NOT FEED HER!" Kakashi said before disappearing.

The moment he left, Naruto entered a weird sitting position as the other two stared at him. They wanted to ask him about that weird fighting style he used or how he made solid clones. After a few seconds, Naruto reopened his eyes and opened his bento. He took a bite and then asked Sakura if she wanted some. Soon Sasuke offered her some too. All of a sudden, Kakashi appeared enraged as storm clouds formed in the sky. "YOU…" He started, then the clouds suddenly dissipated. "Pass!"

"What?" was the reply of Sakura and Naruto.

"You see," Kakashi said as he cut Sakura free "In the Ninja world, Those who break the rules are trash but those that don't take care of their friends are lower that trash. Good job, Team Seven. I'll meet you at the Hokage tower for our first mission at eight tomorrow."

As the others left Naruto stayed behind looking at the "Stone of Heros" where as he had heard from Gai all Nin who die on a mission for the mission were carved into the stone. Naruto gave a little prayer for them before going to train once more.

"_Hey, Go," Ich said "Lets go see Aniki!" And with that they padded off into the caves to find him._

_They found their Aniki in one of the chambers resting. "Were you looking for me?" He asked._

"_Hey Nii-san," Ich asked. "Wanna play with us?"_

"_Ok" was the reply._

Gaara awoke in his room, he had slept for the first time in ages, Shukaku had not eaten at his mind nor was he bothering him at all. Something was calming him and Gaara was enjoying this brief respite.

**END **

**Saberus9: Heya Guys, so there you have it the same team. If you think Naruto is too smart stop reading cause this is how it's going. It is in my opinion that Naruto is fairly smart but he never just stays in one place to think. So ofcourse he can think when he is meditating also the thing with the scroll. Did you ever notice that in the show when Naruto is determined to do some thing he concentrates on it and only it. The Tora seal is kind of ironic, he finds inner peace in fire.**

**On another not I am willing to put other girls in the Harem like Ayame, Tenten, Hinata, Shion or Haku but only two more and only by request. **

**Kazeken-** (Wind fist) The style that hits without striking. It does this by using Wind Chakra to slice, allowing it to inflict massive wounds on contact and minor damage if it misses.

**Omake:**

The Atatuski Nins were excited they had come across a new Bijuu one that would help them complete their evil plans.

"Hurry" Deva Pein said.

"I'm coming" Kohan replied.

"I'm outta Pocky" Itachi whined.

"Shred, Samehada" Kisame yelled unraveling the bandages on his sword.

"That is not a Zanpakuto" Hidian cried

"Tobi is a good boy" said Tobi.

And so the team of six ran to the cavern looking for this new monster.

They then came across it, there in the cave sitting down, were a pair of eyes.

The team stared at the eyes.

The eyes stared back at them and them spoke.

"What?"

**Omake END**


End file.
